The Under Tree
by HobiHope14
Summary: Kenangan dibawah pohon VHOPE/VHope Shipper/Taehyung & Jung Hoseok


**Under The Tree**

Namja surai coklat ini berjalan menuju lapangan

Hari ini musim gugur sudah di mulai di mana atmosfer menjadi dingin , daun daun berguguran , temperatur turun drastis dan orang orang memakai jaket tebal

Dingin nya udara tidak menjadi masalah bagi namja ini

Lapangan yang dulu sangat indah sekarang di penuhi dengan ilalang

Tapi dia ingat pohon yang berada di ujung lapangan

Pohon di mana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan hobi

Namja itu berdiri di bawah pohon itu pohon yang begitu rindang dan sejuk

"Masih sama seperti dulu.. tapi semua nya.. tidak sama sekarang tanpa mu hobi hyung.."

Namja itu mengelus batang pohon itu dan mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar

"Aku merindukan mu hyung hiks.. kapan kau kembali hmm hiks.."

Taehyung menyeka air matanya yang keluar dengan kasar

"Hyung aku menangis hiks.. kau sering datang jika aku menangis.. hyung kembali lah hiks"

Taehyung pun terduduk dan memeluk lututnya erat dia tidak bisa menahan lagi dia sangat merindukan hobi nya

Flashback

 **2 years ago..**

* * *

 _Spring' 2014_

'Saat kau bersamanya akan selalu tersenyum dan gembira , dia seperti musim semi'

Taehyung berjalan santai di lapangan , lapangan adalah tempat kesukaan taehyung dimana dia bisa melampiaskan isi hati nya seperti marah, menangis, sedih, gembira danbdia juga bermain sendirian

Taehyung merebahkan badan nya di rerumputan lapangan ,panasnya terik matahari tidak mengganggu namja ini hembusan angin musim semi sangat sejuk membuat surai rambut namja ini bergerak pelan ini lah yang membuat taehyung menyukai lapangan yang dia temukan sendiri meski pun dekat hutan taehyung tidak takut sama sekali

"Setidaknya aku bisa tidur sebentar.."

Taehyung pun menutup matanya pelan sejuk nya angin berhembus membuat namja ini mengantuk Baru saja taehyung menutup mata nya tapi seseorang sedang menghalang cahaya matahari nya, taehyung membuka matanya pelan ya seseorang sedang membungkuk dan tersenyum melihat taehyung

"Hai.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"

Sapa namja itu Taehyung tersentak sekaligus namja ini terkejut ,kenapa ada orang lain hanya taehyung yang tau tempat lapangan ini tidak ada yang lain

"Siapa kau?"

"Hobi.. nama ku hobi"

Hobi pun tersenyum melihat taehyung agak sedikit ketakutan dengan nya

"Aku bukan hantu jadi jangan takut.."

Lanjutnya lagi..

"Tapi kau tau tempat ini dari mana ? Aku tidak mengasih tau siapa pun tapi kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku juga sering ke sini tapi kenapa aku baru saja bertemu dengan mu?"

"Benarkah mungkin ini hanya kebetulan kita bertemu.."

"Ya mungkin.."

Mereka berdua menjadi hening ,karna suasana menjadi hening hobi melangkah kan kakinya menuju pohon yang berada di ujung lapangan dan di iringi taehyung di belakang nya , taehyung membuka pembicaraan

"Jadi kau sering ke sini untuk apa?"

"Aku ke sini hanya jalan jalan.."

"Aaa baiklah baiklah.."

Taehyung mengangguk kan kepalanya

Mereka berdua sampai di bawah pohon hobi dengan santainya duduk dan bersandar di bawah pohon taehyung hanya duduk biasa

"Nama ku taehyung.."

"Semoga kita bisa bersahabat ^^"

Ucap hobi tersenyum dengan taehyung bahkan taehyung juga tidak sadar ikut tersenyum

"Jadi kau sudah lama sering ke sini ?"

"Panggil aku hyung .."

"Kenapa harus manggil kau hyung?"

Pletak''

Hobi memukul kepala taehyung dengan ranting pohon dan membuat namja ini meringis kesakitan

"Akhh"

"Aku lebih tua dari mu tae"

"Jadi kau lebih tua dari ku? Jadi aku manggil kau siapa?"

"Hobi hyung"

"Baiklah hobi hyung"

Hobi bangun dari tempat duduk nya

"Hyung kau mau kemana?"

"Kau mau ikut ?"

"Tentu saja hyung"

Hobi menarik tangan taehyung sambil berjalan

"Tapi hyung kita kemana?"

Taehyung bingung kenapa hobi membawa nya ke hutan

"Kita memang harus lewat sini.. mungkin kau tau tempat lapangan tadi tapi kau tidak tau tempat ini.."

Hobi menjelaskan tapi tangan nya tetap menggenggam tangan taehyung tentu saja taehyung gugup dia bingung kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa nyaman dengan genggaman tangan hobi

'Hyung..' gumam taehyung

Hobi terus menarik tangan taehyung melewati hutan dan menggenggam erat tangan taehyung

"Hyung apa kita akan sampai ?"

"Tunggu sebentar tae.. kita akan sampai ^^"

Ucap hobi tersenyum dengan khas nya taehyung pun menganggukkan kepala nya

Taehyung terus melihat pohon pohon di sekitarnya dan mendengar suara ombak laut tak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di lapangan yang sangat luas dan indah tentu nya

"Wahhh pemandangan yang sangat bagus hyung.. Jadi ini tempat nya.."

"Bukan ini kita harus ke sana"

Hobi menunjuk tebing bebatuan dekat pesisir laut

"Di sana pemandangan nya lebih bagus^^"

"Baiklah cepat kita harus ke sana.."

Hobi pun berjalan sendirian dan di iringi taehyung di belakangnya

"Hyung tunggu aku.."

Hobi malah tertawa melihat taehyung tertinggal di belakangnya

"Cepat lah sedikit dasar lambat kkk.."

"Berhenti menertawakan ku -_"

Taehyung dengan cepat menyusul hobi dan mereka sudah ada di atas bebatuan sekarang.

"Woahhh di sini sangat indah.."

"Indah bukan ^^"

Taehyung tersenyum puas melihat pemandangan di depan nya ini sangat indah.

* * *

 _Rain' 2014_

'Musim hujan.. dingin nya hujan akan terkalah kan dengan berada di pelukan nya sangat hangat'

Taehyung dengan gembira berjalan menuju tempat ke sukaan nya lapangan.

Dengan memakai sweater hitam nirvana .namja ini sangat senang dia ingin bertemu dengan hobinya karna beberapa waktu dulu dia tidak bisa ke sini

"Hobi hyunggg aku kembali.."

Taehyung kira hobi nya ada tapi di lapangan tidak ada siapa pun hanya suara gema an taehyung , angin menghembus, dan suara dernyitan pohon bergoyang.

"Mungkin hobi hyung belum ke sini jadi lebih baik aku tunggu^^"

Taehyung pun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pohon di mana dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan hobi.

Cuaca saat ini mendung mungkin hujan akan turun tapi taehyung tidak mau pulang dia ingin menunggu hobi nya

"Hobi hyung pasti sebentar lagi akan datang aku yakin^^"

Ucap taehyung menyakinkan dirinya bahwa hobi akan datang tapi ini sudah 1 jam taehyung menunggu hobi tapi tidak juga datang

Bunyi petir dari langit terus berbunyi tapi taehyung tidak juga takut dengan suara petir yang dia inginkan hanya bertemu dengan hobi nya

Tess

Hujan pun turun taehyung juga tidak pergi atau pun pulang dia tetap menunggu di bawah pohon dengan setia menunggu hobinya

"Hobi hyung.."

Namja ini terus menunggu hobinya sambil memeluk lutut nya erat dan membiarkan air hujan membasahinya

Hujan deras terus mengguyur namja ini tapi dia tetap bersikeras menunggu hobi nya

"Hiks.. hyungg"

Sebuah bulir air mata turun dari mata taehyung dia menangis menunduk dan memeluk lutut nya erat dia sangat merindukan hobinya

Taehyung merasakan aneh kenapa badan nya tidak di guyur hujan kenapa air hujan tidak membasahi nya

"Taehyung.."

Taehyung mendengar seseorang sedang memanggil nya

'Suara ini seperti suara hobi akhh mana mungkin hobi hyung ke sini hiks apa kau mulai gila hahh taehyung hiks..' batin taehyung

"Taehyung.."

Taehyung langsung membuka matanya dia sangat kenal suara ini

"Tae.."

Ya ini suara hobi nya , Taehyung langsung mendongkak kan kepala nya dan Benar ! hobi nya sedang memayungi nya

"Apa yang kau laku-"

"Hyunggg.."

Taehyung langsung memeluk hobi menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang selalu menghantui taehyung mungkin taehyung jatuh cinta dengan hobi

"Tae-

"Hyungg akku merindukan mu hiks.."

Hobi terkejut mendengar ucapan taehyung jadi dia menunggu nya disini hanya ingin bertemu dengan nya

"Hmm aku juga merindukan mu tae.."

Hobi membalas pelukan taehyung hobi harap dia bisa membuat taehyung hangat meskipun hanya pelukan

'Taehyung kau keras kepala.. kau menunggu ku di sini dan rela terkena hujan tapi aku juga merindukan mu tae..' batin hobi

Hobi memeluk taehyung erat membiarkan hujan membasahi mereka berdua

* * *

 _Hot Summer' 2014_

'Musim panas berlibur dengan nya sangat menyenangkan'

Musim panas adalah dimana terik matahari lebih bersinar dari biasanya.

Taehyung dan hobi sudah berada di lapangan

"Hyung apa kau tidak liburan ? Ini musim panas"

Tanya taehyung duduk di samping hobi sambil mengayunkan kakinya

"Ya sekarang aku sedang liburan.. liburan di sini aku sudah cukup senang ^^"

Ucap hobi sambil tersenyum menatap lurus ke depan

"Aaa baiklah baiklah"

Taehyung pun baangun dari tempat duduk nya dan berjalan menuju pohon tempat kesukaan nya sekarang

Taehyung mengeluarkan pisau kecil di saku nya yang dia bawa dari rumah dan hobi hany memandang taehyung heran dari kejauhan

'Apa yang dia lakukan..' batin hobi heran

Karna kegiatan nya sudah selesai taehyung memanggil hobi dari kejauhan

"Hyungggg..."

Teriak taehyung memanggil hobi

"Apa?"

"Kemarilah hyung.."

"Aishhh anak itu"

Ucap hobi kesal karna taehyung menggangu kegiatan main game piano tiles di handphone nya , hobi pun bangun dari posisi duduknya dan menyusul taehyung

"Lihat ^^"

Taehyung menunjuk hasil pahatan nya dengan hobi , ya pahatan "Hobi & Taehyung" itu hanya nama mereka

"Bagus tae^^"

"Tentu saja itu buatan ku.."

"Tapi kau sudah menyakiti pohon nya dan terima lah akibat nya ini rasakan !"

Pletakk''

Hobi memukul memukul kepala taehyung dengan ranting pohon

"Akhh hyung itu sakit"

"Kkkk Rasakan itu"

Ucap hobi meledek taehyung dan lari menuju hutan meninggalkan taehyung sendirian

"Ya ! Hyungg kemari kau"

Ucap taehyung teriak memanggil hobi dan menyusul hobi ke hutan

Hobi terus belari ternyata taehyung mengikuti nya di belakang

"Hyungg kemari kau hahh !"

Ucap taehyung terengah-engah akibat kegiatan mengerjar hobinya

Hobi terus berlari meninggalkan taehyung lebih jauh dan taehyung memperlambat larinya dia kelelahan

"Hhyungg tunggu hahh hah"

Ucap taehyung terengah-engah dan menatap hobi dari jauh

Taehyung hanya berjalan santai dan mengatur nafas nya sesampainya di lapangan dekat bebatuan tapi dia tidak menemukan hobi di sana

"Hobi hyunggg..."

Teriak taehyung tapi tidak ada jawaban hanya bunyi burung dan ombak laut

"Kau mencari ku ?"

Ucap hobi ada di belakang taehyung , dan taehyung terkejut

"Ya ! HYUNGG.."

Taehyung mencekik leher hobi ,dan hobi hanya tertawa

"Tae diam.."

Taehyung pun langsung diam tapi tangan nya masih mencekik leher hobi , dan hobi menaruh seperti mahkota tapi dari ranting daun

"Nah ^^"

Taehyung memandang mahkota di atas kepala nya dia sekarang gugup dan heran kenapa hobi menaruh mahkota daun di kepala nya

"Kau menyukainya tae^^"

"Terima kasih hyungg aku sangat menyukainya^^"

Ucap taehyung gembira sambil memeluk erat hobi , dan namja yang di peluknya pun membalas pelukan taehyung

'Hyung kau tau meski pun berlibur musim panas di hutan bersama mu aku sangat senang, terima kasih mahkota nya meskipun hanya terbuat dari ranting pohon aku menyukai nya^^ apapun hal itu atau berkaitan dengan mu hyung aku menyukainya sangat menyukainya' batin taehyung

* * *

 _Auntum' 2014_

'Musim gugur saat kehilangan nya aku seperti kehilangan musim semi'

Taehyung seperti biasa pergi ke lapangan sekarang musim gugur, musim gugur/auntum adalah musim kesukaan namja ini

Musim gugur merupakan musim yang indah dengan dedaunan yang berjatuhan. Pohon gingko dan pohon maple berubah warna daunnya menjadi kuning dan merah. Di mana langit sangat biru dan jernih juga bersih.

Udara sekarang mulai dingin tapi namja ini tidak memakai jaket tebal hanya memakai Sweater putih kerah yang menutup leher ,lengan panjang dan di lapisi swearter hitam di luarnya.

Taehyung tidak melihat hobinya di lapangan

"Mungkin hobi hyung belum datang^^"

Taehyung melangkah kan kaki nya menuju pohon kesukaan nya

"Hahh kau dasar lambat hyung"

Taehyung terus melangkahkan kaki nya menuju pohon di ujung lapangan tapi sesampainya di sana dia melihat lipatan kertas seperti surat tapi ini tidak ada amplop nya

'To : Taehyung'

Taehyung membaca kertas itu dan membuka nya tapi satu foto polaroid jatuh dari kertas itu

"Hobi hyung.."

Ucap taehyung heran melihat foto polaroid hobi sedang melambaikan tangan

Taehyung pun membaca surat itu

To : Taehyung

Hai Tae^^

Kau pasti sedang membaca surat ini kan kkk~

Sebenarnya aku sudah menunggu mu lebih awal dan aku lebih awal dari mu wlee :p

Hari ini aku harus pergi

Pasti aku akan merindukan moment kita ^^

Di saat kita pertama bertemu , saat aku memukul mu pakai ranting , memeluk mu dan membuatkan mu mahkota ^^

Tae jangan lupakan ku ^^

Emm aku menyukai mu tae

Saat kau menunggu ku di bawah pohon dan rela terkena hujan saat itu aku mencintai mu^^

Maaf aku tidak bisa menyatakannya secara langsung aku gugup dan malu haha

Jadi maaf aku harus pergi :' aku ingin di sini sebenarnya tapi aku harus pergi :'

Tae jaga pohon kita ^^

Pohon itu banyak kenangan kita bersama ^^

Saranghae taehyung ^^ :'*

Sampai jumpa^^

Lihat lah pahatan di pohon itu^^

Hobi (Jung Hoseok)

Taehyung tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya yang jatuh dan mengenai kertas yang baru saja selesai dia baca

"Hhobi hyunggg hiks.."

Ucap taehyung gagap melihat foto hobi nya sedang melambaikan tangan nya dengan memakai T-Shirt hitam lengan panjang dan di lapisi sweater coklat bergambar jangkar dan dia terseyum dengan khas nya.

Taehyung masih menangis menurutnya waktu bersama hobi sangat singkat. Taehyung melihat pahatan di pohon itu dia semakin menangis tulisan pahatan itu

'Saranghae Taehyung'

"Hiks.. nnado.. nado saranghae hobie hiks.. nadoo.."

Ucap taehyung gagap menyentuh pahatan hasil hobi dan membalas kata cinta dari hobi nya sambil menangis.

Flashback off

Taehyung bangun dari posisi duduk nya

"Jangan menangis tae hiks"

Ucap taehyung menghibur dirinya sendiri ,taehyung menyentuh pahatan hasil hobi nya dulu

"Hiks lihat hobi pahatan nya masih ada dan pohon nya.."

Taehyung menatap pohon itu

"Dia juga merindukan mu.."

Lanjutnya lagi

"Aku tau hobi pasti ke sini.. ya kan.. dia hanya terlambat^^'"

Ucap taehyung meyakinkan diri nya sendiri bahwa hobi pasti kembali

"Hobi hyungg saranghaee.."

"Aku yakin pasti kau kembali ke sini kan.."

"Aku dan pohon ini merindukan mu hyungg.."

Ucap taehyung berteriak di lapangan suara taehyung menggema di lapangan

"Aku harus pergi ini sudah sore.."

Taehyung melihat jam di tangan nya

"Selamat tinggal pohon aku pasti merindukan mu dan hobi juga merindukan mu^^"

Taehyung memeluk pohon itu dan pergi meninggalkan pohon itu

Dan seseorang di balik pohon maple sedang menatap taehyung dari kejauhan

"Saranghae taehyung^^"

Ucap namja surai hitam itu sambil tersenyum

* * *

Hello

aku comeback ^^

maaf hiatus nya lama banget :'

ini ff oneshoot pertama ku ^^

Follow , Favorit, Coment ne ^^

Annyeong^^ *bow

ff stranger friend sama meet someone sedang di proses jadi tunggu aja ^^

Aku merindukan kalian reader-nim ({}) *tebarhug

 **-HobiHope14-**


End file.
